Board games of many different kinds are well known in the prior art. Sorry.RTM., Parchesi.RTM., and Monopoly.RTM. are examples, and they are the most relevant prior art that I know of. Sorry.RTM. and Parchesi.RTM. each involve movement of players' pieces along a certain course to a finish line, with various hazards and setbacks encountered along the way. Monopoly.RTM. is not a race to a finish line but does include, in addition to the uncertainty of the dice, the further uncertainty of penalties, bonuses, etc. from cards drawn when a player lands on certain spaces on the board.